The End of Hope
by gammabeta99
Summary: with his timeline coming to a bitter end, a broken gohan flee's to the past only to find everything is not as it should be. can gohan save the past? or is earth forever destined for destruction?
1. Chapter 1

The end of hope

Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Im just going to get this out of the way now, this is NOT going to be a happy story, it will have its ups and downs, but most of it will brutal and unforgiving.**

**Now that's out of the way, please leave a review at the end of the chapter, because im not really sure if I should continue this.**

The end is the beginning

The first then he felt upon regaining consciousness was an indescribable agony all over his body, when gohan worked up the courage to look at the epicentre of the pain

(his left arm) he glanced over only to see that his left arm was gone, he just had the bloody stump that was his shoulder, 'shit' gohan thought 'this day just gets better and better' then gohan noticed that about 5 meters ahead of him trunks was laying on the ground unconsciousness and wounded, the first thought that came to gohans mind was how to help trunks, so with his one remaining arm gohan started to drag himself towards where trunks lay.

With each drag gohan felt a new agony on his body, but he kept going, through sheer willpower gohan dragged himself to within 45 centimetres of trunks, and he grabbed the sensu bean bag he had on his belt and with great difficulty he undid the knot at the top, and when he hung the small sack upside down, only to find (to his horror) there was only one bean left "kinda like my arm" he groaned "only one left…"

When he grabbed the bean of the ground he looked at it for a moment then said to himself "now gohan, what would your father do?"

When gohan was about to place the bean in trunks mouth, an unwanted thought occurred to him '_he would have done what was necessary to save to the human race_.'

Slowly gohan retracted his hand and with the bean, he looked at it for a moment, then he looked at trunks still form, and whispered "im so sorry trunks…" then he ate the bean himself.

The first thing he felt was all his wounds closing over, the bloody stump that was his arm scabbed then turned to skin, leaving him with his shoulder and little else, the deep gash on his face stoped bleeding and sealed over with skin, although it would still scar. The numerous burns all over his body faded, and he felt energy skyrocket.

But that still left trunks, dying and in pain. With sadness in his heart gohan sat up and kneeled next to trunks prone form, and with his arm he gently reached pulled trunks onto his lap, and he started sobbing quietly.

After a few minutes gohan felt trunks ki vanish entirely, and with tears still streaming down his face he stood up and pulled trunks body with him, and with a heavy heart he took of to capsule corp.

Gohan landed with a gentle thud outside the once glamorous home. The front door had long since been blown down, and so he walked right in. he spotted bulma leant over her desk, writing equations down and running calculations, oblivious to his presence and the agony he was about to bring.

He cleared his throat and she looked at him, but then he eyes then slowly travelled down to what he was carrying in his arm. "t-trunks?" she stuttered out "my b-baby boy no!"

"He's… he's gone bulma."

Bulma's face shattered into anguish at those words "no…" she mumbled, stepping back from gohan. "No gohan… not by baby boy…" she stepped backwards into her desk and stopped, tears flooding her eyes. "Don't you do this to me gohan. You tell me that he's okay. That things are fine. That this is just some kind of joke…"

He saw the begging in her eyes and it crushed him to break her only hope. "Im so sorry bulma…"

"NO!" her tears had broken free and were now streaming down her face. "You said he would be ok! You said you would protect him!" she ran to gohan and ripped trunks body from his arm, and started screaming "trunks! Mommies here! Please come back, please come back, please…"

Then she rounded onto gohan. "You bring my son back gohan! Please…"

And through all this gohan just stood there, and when bulma started yelling at him there was just nothing he could say or do to help her… the only thing he could do was wait and try to help her through this tough time…

**One week later**

Although gohan would never admit it, he was afraid, bulma had kicked him out of capsule corp but he had stubbornly sat on the roof of the building and would still go out and get food and leave it just inside her window.

But then one day about week later he felt a sharp spike in her ki then it simply disappeared, fearing the worst gohan jumped off the roof and in through her window, only to see bulma's body hanging by a rope connected to the ceiling. She had killed herself.

Gohan slowly drew closer and took her down, then he started to gently cry as he held her in his arm, but in the midst of his sadness he saw that a note was firmly held in her hand. So he slowly took the note and what he saw killed him inside "_gohan you killed my son, for that I can never forgive you, I hope you rot in hell for what you let those monsters do to my darling boy."_

Just seeing those words broke gohan inside. '_I-I did what was necessary! Why couldn't she see that! I-no I wont fail, I will kill those androids even if it's the last thing I do!"_

And with a heavy heart gohan took bulma's body outside, and he slowly dug a grave for her, right next to where trunks was buried. After it was done, he walked into the compound, and looked for the gravity ship that he trained in sometimes, when he found it he checked to make sure it was fully stocked food wise.

Then he simply walked outside poped the capsule and when the large round ship appeared he climbed aboard and blasted into orbit to train, '_this is going to be a hard few years"_ he thought.

A/N

And so ends chapter 1, please note through this story I will include codex entries and power levels.

Codex: future gohan

Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯. Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids.

Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan is shown being very serious and aggressive, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude.

Fighting style:

Gohan's fighting style is largely based of piccolo's, although there are quite a few differences as well, for example: piccolos style is designed to create a maximum amount of pain in the opponent, whereas gohan has styled the moves to try and defeat the enemy as fast as possible. And unlike piccolo, gohan has, over the years of being defeated by the androids, worked up a defence which is very taxing for the attacker, meaning the moment gohan is attacked he will try to respond with immediate and brutal counter attack, often at the expense of himself. Gohan has shown that he will let the attacker hit him if he thinks the reward outweighs the risk.

Another side effect of years under the androids is the fact that gohan has a ridicules pain tolerance level, as shown when he lost his arm he didn't make a sound.

Gohan also has a unbelievable amount of stamina, although this is only after years of fighting beings with unlimited energy.

And finally gohan has learnt to mask his energy completely when he is not in his super saiyan state.

Power levels:

(Future) android 17: 25,000,000

(Future) android 18: 24000,000

(Future) trunks: 60,000

(Future) gohan base: 10,000,000

(Future) ssj gohan: 20,000,000

(Future) gohan base zenkai: 12,000,000

(Future) gohan ssj zenkai: 23,000,000


	2. the end of things yet to come

Chapter 2

The end of things yet to come

Eat, sleep, train and repeat. That's all gohan did for 3 whole years, and to add the icing on the cake for gohan, he did it all in intense gravity. By the end of the training he had spent over 2 months at 600 times gravity, but by this point gohan felt that he should be able to defeat the androids. '_Yes, im going to end their rain of terror, and im going to make sure they __**suffer**__"_

And with that gohan started the decent to earth.

Gohan landed on a small rocky cliff near bridge town, the first thing he did was reach out with his sense's to see if the androids were killing at the moment, but when he started to feel for life, something felt… wrong. '_That's odd' _gohan thought _'I cant-'_

Whatever was going to come next was cut off by a rather large explosion in the nearby town, and when gohan flew up into the air to what is was, lo and behold, the androids were blasting the town from the air.

With previous thoughts disregarded gohan flashed into super saiyan and sped to where the androids were hovering. The first thing he did was kick 17 in the head and send him flying (falling) into the broken town beneath them, in response to her brothers plight 18 merely glanced up at gohan, and in that time 17 burst out of the rubble and flew back up to there position, and with mirth in her eyes 18 started laughing and pointing at 17 "hahaha, your shirt! It's torn!"

But for 17 it was less than amusing, with a look in his eye that spelt murder he said "that's quite an entrance you made, I hope you enjoyed it, because it's going to cost you your life! And you trashed my favourite shirt! Im glad you came though, yeah this is perfect, you get to be the last one!"

At the end of the little tantrum 18 flew around behind gohan and said "first one to kill him wins, its sudden death, no tie's… go!" 

And with but a glance in he direction gohan said "you know you can't win, you can't destroy what I really am, even if you destroy this body, someone even stronger will surface and take my place!" at that last statement both the androids chuckled evilly "not one death will go unaccounted for! Not one!"

Both the androids charged at gohan, only for him to flare up his aura and zip slightly higher in the air, only for the androids to fly higher than him and then charge matching energy balls in both hands and fire them at gohan.

Gohan, doing the only thing that came to mind charged a blue energy shield, seeing that her attack was useless 18 charged at gohan with her fist raised, only for gohan to catch it with his one hand, and while gohan was preoccupied 17 charged him from behind and did a haymaker that sent gohan hurtling towards the town below.

Both the androids sped down feet first to where gohan landed, intent to stomp him, only of gohan to jump out of the rubble that was around him and flip back a couple of times, then fire a one handed kamehameha towards the androids, but the machines were one step ahead and they fired their own energy beams at the one handed hero, only for it to result in a beam struggle, and to the androids great surprise gohan overcame them both with minimal effort.

Seeing that the androids ad been blasted back, gohan leaped into the air as to catch the androids off guard, but alas 17 fired a blast at gohan before he could attack, gohan swatted the attack away with ease, only for 18 to leap up and punch him square in the face sending him back, but gohan quickly got control of his flight and started flipping away and shooting blue blasts at the androids, and when 18 charged him again, he spun he around and elbowed her in the spine, sending her to the ground rather quickly.

And in a flash he started firing more blue ki balls at the rapidly approaching 17, 17 to his credit did manage to block 2 of them before one nailed him in the face, and quick as a flash gohan grabbed 17's leg as he was falling, and swing him through a tall building. Seeing that the androids were recovering gohan gently lowered himself to the ground just a little ways of the now shattered building, yes he wanted to kill them, but he wanted them to look him in the eye and know he was superior to them in every way, so he waited for them to pick themselves up.

About a minute later when the androids did get up and face him, gohan started to power up to his maximum, hi aura sprung up, and purple lightning started to flicker around his form. And as if in response to his power thunder started to rumble over head and it started to bucket down with rain, soaking all three fighters within seconds.

The androids slowly walked up to gohan, and they glanced at each other, then 17 calmly spoke "this thunder storm is the perfect backdrop for your demise."

Gohan simply replied with "there is no end for me! NO END!"

But then the androids seemingly moved to each other, 18 stepping behind 17, then they both charged as one, gohan though shocked by such a move recovered quickly and kicked 17 in the chest knocking him back a little, but 18 seeing her brother get hit, sped in and punched gohan square in the face sending him back some, giving 17 enough time to join the fray once again, and start attacking gohan with all manner of punch's and kicks.

And much to gohans dismay 18 joined her brother in the onslaught, battering gohans defences. And as powerful as gohan may be, he was still just a cripple with one arm, so he couldn't do much to stop them both. But when 17 tried to sweep gohans legs out from under him, seeing his chance, gohan quickly spun around with the sweep, and then took flight away from the machines.

Only for the androids to follow him and shoot golden ki beams at him, although he dodged both blasts, they did hit a nearby building and send dust through the air, making it almost impossible for gohan to see, capitalizing on their enemies moment of weakness, the androids charged gohan and hit him with their shoulders sending him flying into a nearby building, thinking that they had all but won, the androids started showering gohan with golden energy balls.

But instead of dying right then and there gohan slipped out of the target zone without either of the androids noticing, and using the element of surprise, gohan brutally kicked 17 in the spine sending him flying into the air. Quickly noticing her brothers plight, 18 spun around but gohan was faster, as he had already moved his other leg into position to kick 18 in the jaw. The blow was so strong that it completely shattered 18 jaw beyond repair. And while 18 was flying in the air, gohan sped up to catch her and when he did he elbowed her in the stomach hard enough to send her flying to the ground.

18 tried to get up to continue the fight, but alas, that was not meant to be as gohan fired a deep purple sphere of energy at her. The following explosion shook the whole planet. It didn't kill 18, no gohan wanted to look her in the eye when she died. So 18 just lay in the crater moaning in agony.

It was at this moment that 17 decided to rejoin the fight, although it wasn't looking good for him, the kick gohan had given him had almost snapped his spine, as it stood 17 could barely move the lower half of his body without screaming out in agony.

"y-you'll pay for that you bastard!" 17 chocked out in his pain filled haze as he charged gohan. Gohan having the obvious advantage, simply turned his body allowing 17's punch to pass him harmlessly. Gohan then grabbed onto 17 arm and kneed him in the gut, making 17 double over in pain. Gohan then let go of 17's arm and brought his fist above the now hunched over android and slammed it down on 17 injured back completely snapping his spine in half and sending him hurtling to the ground.

Unfortunately for 17, luck was just not with him today, as gohan quickly sped down under 17 and pointed his hand up and fired a violent purple beam of energy into 17 stomach sending him flying to join his sister in her crater.

Gohan gently lowered himself to the ground and slowly started to walk towards the now crippled androids. When he reached them he just stood over them for a moment, then he raised his arm and started to form a ball of energy. But instead of any of the usual colours appearing, the energy was pure black.

"p-please…" 18 whimpered

"you've taken everything from me!" gohan roared in response. And overhead thunder rumbled ominously

"s-spare us…" 17 moaned out.

In the back of his head a voice sounded eerily like goku said '_show them mercy'_ but gohan just shook his head to wipe the thoughts away.

"no, you die." Gohan growled out as he fired his black energy at the machines.

"mercy ple-" both androids said a once, but their pleas were cut short when they were completely destroyed by the blast.

The androids were dead. Gohan had won.

Power levels:

(Future) android 17: 25,000,000

(Future) android 18: 24000,000

(Future, training) gohan base: 15,000,000

(Future, training) gohan ssj: 30,000,000

A/N

When I say that his power is 30,000,000 I mean his ki power, so he could over power both androids in a beam struggle easily, he is at a disadvantage when he is in a direct fist fight with, well anyone really so I'd put his over all **fighting power** at 27,000,000.

Codex: future androids 17 and 18

Six months after the death of Goku in Age 766, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 are released by Future Dr. Gero to kill Goku as part of his plot for revenge. After 17 proceeds to kill the doctor, Future Android 17 and his sister head off to Amenbo Island, where they begin their reign of destruction. Soon after, coming to the defence of the inhabitants, the Z Fighters challenge the ruthless killing machines. Future Android 17 kills Future Vegeta. He kills Future Yamcha and Future Krillin afterwards. The androids kill Future Piccolo, Future Tien Shinhan, Future Yajirobe, and Future Chiaotzu as well.

Thirteen years later, in Age 780, the androids still continue to cause havoc across the Earth. Gohan (the only surviving Z Fighter from thirteen years ago and now a Super Saiyan) and Trunks fly over Super World, an amusement park being attacked by the androids. Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight, and proceeds to battle Android 17. Gohan (as a Super Saiyan) seemingly gains the upper hand (ha), and Android 18 is forced to step in and help her brother in battle. Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before she can deliver the finishing attack to Trunks, Android 18 is attacked by Gohan, who saves Trunks and attempts to hide in the ruins of the park. In an attempt to draw them out of hiding, the androids bomb the entire area. Gohan and Trunks remain hidden, but at the cost of Gohan's left arm, which is blown off in the bombing. Trunks does not survive the battle as gohan ate the last sensu bean him self.

Fighting style:

Androids 17 and 18's fighting style could be called wasteful energy wise, but that doesn't really apply to them. Both androids, while powerful, work best as a team as their moves seem to blend together when they really try in a fight.

When fighting a z fighter the androids already had a distict advantage, because they were aware of all the moves that each z fighter employed. Both 17 and 18 also don't take a defeat of any kind lightly. As shown when gohan would hit 17, 17 would quickly become angry and be even more wasteful of energy (not that it really mattered) both androids are supremely over confident, and have made some stupid choices based of this confidence, although this seems to be a trait of all of gero's androids.


	3. a bitter sweet victory

Chapter 3

A bitter sweet victory

The androids were dead. For the first time since the death of trunks and bulma, gohan felt happy, he had just saved the world! He was finally free from the androids. Gohan needed to tell someone-no he needed to tell everyone! So gohan stretched out his ki sense's to find the nearest source of human life when he felt nothing he almost smacked himself in the face. Of course, he was still in the crater that was bridge town, it would be impossible for anything to be there.

Taking flight once more gohan headed to the nearest city that wasn't west city, he was disappointed when he couldn't detect anyone. As he flew to the next city, and the next, his disappointment grew to uneasiness. It grew and grew with every location he travelled to until he felt sick to the stomach with disgust. They had done it, they had killed everyone. He had spent hours flying at ridiculous speeds, ki sense's stretched as far as they would go and he couldn't pick up any ki which could match a person. He had scoured the globe to find out that he was the only person left on the planet. He was indeed the omega man.

In his sorrow gohan sped to capsule corp, or more precisely, trunks and bulma's graves.

The second he touched the ground he collapsed and started to weep, he had failed, he had failed to keep trunks alive, he had failed bulma, and he had failed to keep the human race alive.

And it killed him inside.

But soon gohans sorrow turned into anger, anger at himself, and anger at the evil beings who did this. "WHY?!" he screamed to the heavens. "WHY?! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?!" fresh tears rolled down his face. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE LEFT?!" he rolled onto his side and began to choke out sobs, his pained wails filled the night sky and echoed across west city. He kept hoping for an answer as he passed out from exhaustion.

"Gohan…" a voice echoed through his mind. Gohans eyes slowly opened and he found himself… somewhere. There were no walls, no sky, no floor even. The entire world seemed to be a mass of reds and blacks. "Gohan…" the voice echoed again. A male voice, a familiar voice. He turned around and saw trunks smiling a sad smile at him. "Hello gohan."

"…trunks?" gohan stared at him, not believing what he was seeing. "Is that… is that really you?

Trunks looked away and grimaced. He turned back and looked gohan in the eyes. "Sorry sensei, im not the trunks you know. Im just a memory of things past."

Gohan took half a step back. "But… why?

"You brought me here. I guess your brain is a little to smart for its own good huh?" he smiled again and stepped closer to gohan. Gohan didn't step away but he eyed the younger saiyan wearily.

"You're not real."

"Nope, but im here for you anyway"

"Why?"

"Because you want me here. You want answers." He placed his hand on gohans remaining arm.

"…why me? Why do I survive when everyone else dies?" trunks lowered his head and looked at the 'floor'.

"Sometimes… that's just what happens. Why things happen like this? I could never tell you. What matters is what you do next."

"Next...? there is no next I've failed… what can I do trunks? There's no-one left… im all alone…"

Trunks took a step back from gohan. "Change things then." And with one last smile trunks said "in my mother's old lab, there should be the key to fixing all of this…"

"Change… things? Trunks?" gohan watched as trunks slowly started to walk away. Gohan tried to move, to chase after his former pupil, but his legs would not listen to him. "Trunks? Trunks!" he reached forward to try and grab hold of the younger saiyan. "Trunks!" he disappeared into the darkness, leaving gohan alone once more.

Everything began to dull and what little light there was diminished. "**Trunks!**" he was screaming now, begging for trunks to return, to tell him what to do. Finally, the last of the light disappeared.

When gohan awoke, it was morning. He was laid down in the dirt with still drying mud below his eyes. Slowly, he picked himself up and looked around him. He was back where he was last night, back when he… his thoughts were stopped by the realization; the androids had indeed killed everyone on the earth… 'Change things…' trunks words echoed through his mind. What was there to change? Everyone was dead... but then he remembered the rest of trunks words 'in my mother's old lab, there should be the key to fixing all of this…'

Gohan instantly bolted into the large yellow dome building and made his way to bulma's lab, when gohan got there all he saw was dusty old blue prints for things, seeing nothing else to do gohan started going through all the blueprints.

After five minutes of searching gohan found what he was looking for. _'time machine…'_

Gohan pulled all the files on the time machine out and started to go over it all.

For the rest of the day gohan poured over the blue prints, then, he started to complete them.

Yes… son gohan was going to the past.

Codex: future trunks

Future Trunks was born in Age, in which the Earth is continually terrorized by the evil Future Android 17 and Future Android 18. By the time he was introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction..

Goku dies of a heart virus six months before the Androids arrive, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. His father Future Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Future Gohan) are killed, with the Androids easily outclassing them in power since they were both built to be more powerful than Future Goku. At one point, Future Trunks met Tapion after the latter sealed away Hirudegarn, and Tapion gave his sword to Future Trunks. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Future Gohan becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship. Future Gohan tries his best to teach Future Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Androids' might. However, with everyone already dead and having not yet felt a certain level of sadness and sorrow, Future Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform.

Future Trunks is at age 14 at the time. In an amusement park named Super World, Future Gohan and teenage Future Trunks face the Future Androids in battle where Future Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Future Android 18 and mortality wounded, when future gohan had the option to save trunks or himself, ate the last sensu bean, letting trunks die from his wounds.

Fighting style:

Trunks never fully completed his training under gohan and as such never really became a great fighter. All of his moves and attacks are based of gohans, or were taught directly by gohan himself. In a few of his battles trunks employed the use of a sword, but like all things in his short life, trunks never became truly great with the sword. If he couldn't cut an his opponent with the first few swings than it wasn't likely that he would cut them at all due to his relatively low power.

**A/N**

In response to 'My question is why didn't you have gohan break the senzu bean in half give trunks the one half he then gohan eat…' by dbzmaster77, the same question can be asked of why didn't gohan do that in the history of trunks? No, I saw it as a 'one or the other' kind of situation. So for me it was either gohan or trunks


	4. the past

Chapter 4

The past

It had been 3 years since the end of the androids, in that time gohan had done little other that work on the time machine, he had trained, but not very intensely, his power was just about the same as when he killed 17 and 18.

And with the androids gone earth began to recover. Nature had regrown and fought back against what had once been civilization. The once great cities were now nothing more than empty building and rusted metal, slowly disappearing beneath grass and trees. What few animals were left had retaken their place in the world, slowly leading to over population, but gohan would fix that every now and then with one massive soup.

The bigger problem for gohan however was psychological. Being alone for 3 years had left gohan in an even worse state than before; sadly it had gotten to the point where gohan had forgotten what it felt like to be happy. In truth gohan had forgotten what most emotions other than guilt and sadness felt like.

Gohan gave one last check on the computer before switching it off. The machine was ready. He was finally about to go the back in time and fix everything. He had everything planned out, he wasn't going to let the others know who he was because he didn't want them to think less of the younger him, I mean how could he just rock up in the past and say 'hi im that kid that you know, except know im a complete wreak of a person because I watched everyone ive ever met die, not to worry though, im sure I wont turn out like this again' no it was better to remain… a unknown factor. All he had to do now was create his new outfit, that was simple though, all he had to do was use that trick that piccolo had shown him a couple of times. With what he wanted in mind, gohan pushed some of his ki out then he was enveloped in light for just a second before it dimmed and his new clothes were in place of his old ones.

His new outfit consisted of black gi pants, black shirt with one sleeve that came down to his wrist, and a black sleeveless over shirt that had the symbol for 'omega' in blood red on the back, and to finish it all off was a hood that covered the top half of his face.

In his new attire gohan walked outside and poped the capsule for the time machine, he climbed in and set the planed date and it began to hum with power as it charged up the immense amount of power that is required to cross time streams. With one last check on his meagre supplies which contained his gravity ship/chamber, a few spare gi's and some food, but most importantly, the antidote to the heart disease which killed his father. Gohan sighed and began closing the bubble like time machine. It began to rise into the air as the humming grew in intensity until it blocked out all other noise. Gohan took one last look around the world that he had failed, the battered landscape, the graves of the fallen buried behind capsule corp. the regrowing forest in the distance, the grazing herd of animals. The time machine reached full power and a blinding light engulfed his surroundings.

For a few seconds a blinding combination of all colours surrounded gohan, but as soon as it came, it was gone. And the time machine shot out into a desert waste land. Letting out a sigh he pulled the lever to release the glass bubble on the pod. A hiss and a pop later the glass slowly rose up and then stoped when he could get out.

Gohan jumped out of the pod and gave it a once over to inspect for damage, seeing none gohan capsuled the machine, and with a quick glace at his wristwatch/computer gohan confirmed that he was at the right time and place-'_ah… no need, I can sense frieza already.'_

Gohan looked of into the distance before blasting off towards frieza and his men.

"Move out men. And when you encounter the earthlings… well you know what to do." Frieza ordered in his slightly metallic sounding voice

"Yes sir!" all of friezas men said in unison.

And the moment they had leapt into the air a large amount of crunching sounds were made. Then all the men just fell to the ground dead barely 5 meters away from where they took off.

Then a mysterious stranger clad in black clothing landed softly near the corpses.

That got frieza attention. "Alright, you have our attention, what brings you here?"

"To kill you" came the short reply.

"Wha-"frieza started but was cut of when the dark stranger suddenly appeared right in front of him and gave the evil tyrant a uppercut to the jaw that sent him flying into a nearby cliff.

When frieza eventually pulled himself up out of the rubble he was seething in his rage, but when he turned his head to where the stranger should be he just saw black cloth. So with a small shriek of surprise he saw the black clad figure standing barely a foot away. "D-do you know who your dealing with boy?!"

"I know precisely who im dealing with. Just another dead man." Came the monotone reply.

"How dare you?!" yelled the mechanized tyrant. Suddenly frieza jumped back about 100 feet and in his rage he stuck his finger in the air and a small glowing orange ball formed.

The black clad stranger shot forward with his hand in front of him, and when he was barely a meter in front of the tyrant he said "I dare" and with that a wave of golden energy shot out of his palm and obliterated frieza.

Meanwhile king cold was watching with interest, but when he saw frieza get blasted that was when he saw an opportunity. "Stranger, what's your name?" after getting no reply, not even a glance in his direction, cold continued. "You know you should come work for me, fighters of your calibre hard to come by, what do you say?"

At that the black clad figure turned around and said. "Work for you? I could kill you in the blink of an eye, no, you die." And with that the black clad man raised his hand to cold and blasted him into oblivion.

After that the stranger just blasted the ship that the invader's had arrived in. and with but a glace at one of the nearby cliff's he called out. "Goku will arrive soon, come with me we have much to discuss."

Power levels:

Mecha frieza: 12,500,000

King Cold: 13,000,000

Mysterious stranger base: 17,000,000


	5. the end

Chapter 5

The end

"Do you feel that bro?" krillen muttered into the phone. Little gohan nodded, "do you think it could be…" he took a quick glance around to ensure his mother wasn't listening in. he knew if she found out what was going on, she wouldn't let him out of the house until he was thirty.

"Frieza?" krillen finished when his young friend paused. "yeah, I think so. After getting blown up by a guy, you never forget it."

"What should we do krillen? Should we let the others know?"

"if I know like I do, they've already figured it out. Do you think that you can get away from your mom, kiddo?"

"Yeah, it shouldn't be too hard. She usually leaves me alone when im studying."

"Good then escape when you can. By that time I think everyone else will have found their way to each other." With that, krillen hung up. Gohan gently put the phone back on the receiver. He didn't want to smash like he did last time he hung up a little too hard. He quietly hiked back up the stairs and planed his escape.

'Man, I can't believe how fast vegeta is…' yamcha thought as he and said saiyan prince raced through the air. Even though yamcha was sure he was breaking the sound barrier, vegeta was always a lot faster. He was always a lot stronger. He was always better. This murderer, this monstrosity, this demon was actually allowed to walk the planet he once planned to destroy.

And bulma- HIS bulma- actually cared for him. She actually let vegeta live with them at capsule corp. it was bad enough that bulma pointed out every good looking man that walked past her line of vision, but nothing she's ever done has angered yamcha more than this. But at least vegeta knew where to go.

"This is the place," vegeta snarled. "This is the place where frieza will land."

"Are you sure?" yamcha asked

"Yes, of course im sure!" the alien shouted, taking him by surprise. Having nothing more to say both men watched the cloudy sky for the beast that was once thought dead for good.

That's when they heard the whirr of helicopter wings.

"Yamcha! Vegeta!" a feminine voice called. Bulma and puar were both hanging their heads out the side of the helicopter, waving and smiling excitedly.

The helicopter landed, stirring the red dust, but neither man blinked.

"Bulma! Puar! What the hell are you two doing here?! It's dangerous!" yamcha bellowed. Bulma just flashed him a smirk.

"Oh, don't get your panties in a wad. We wanted to see frieza. I missed him on namek and I am not going to let that happen again."

"are you crazy?! Do you know what he's going to do once he finds you here?"

"sure I do, he's going to blow up the planet. But, I want to see him before he does it." She said matter of factly. Yamcha could only stare in shock. Being a genius must mean your insane after all.

"it's amazing how every time you open you mouth, you prove you're an idiot." Vegeta smirked and looked away.

Before bulma could retort, tien and chaotzu touched down on the landing site as well tien wasn't so happy to see vegeta there. He was obviously still sore from his last encounter with the price. Tien striped himself of his winter coat and scarf as he glared holes at the Saiyans forehead.

"What's wrong? Isn't it alright for me to be here?" vegeta asked, putting on a innocent façade.

"as a matter of fact, its not." Tien growled as he got into a fighting stance. Vegeta merely smirked.

"Hey, don't fight guys. This isn't the time." Yamcha interfered. Tien took a shaky inhale, trying to sooth his temper. Vegeta simply turned his back. In an attempt to distract himself, tien tried to make a little conversation, "its frieza, isn't it? How long till he lands?"

"Could be any time. We aren't sure how far he is from landi-"

"Be quiet!" vegeta snapped. "if you keep running your mouth, frieza will find us. Id rather not have him know that we're waiting for him. Besides, all this scary talk is frightening the namek." Vegetas pompous smile replaced his anger as he cut his eyes to familiar turban wearing green man.

"Wha- piccolo? How long have you been here?" piccolo didn't even turn to acknowledge the others. "Long enough to hear all your senseless fighting…"

"hey, look krillen, it looks like everyone's here!" gohan said excitedly. Krillen chuckled, "guess it's safe to say we came to the right place."

Krillen and gohan touched down on the hardened red clay. Gohans big black eyes were scanning the faces around him to judge earth's chance of surviving when one unexpected face caught his attention.

"Bulma…?" he asked, his features portraying nothing but confusion. The blue haired goddess just smiled and waved.

"Hi gohan." She practically sang. Yamcha snorted under his breath and crossed his arms in frustration. This earned him a bold slap on the head, courtesy of said goddess.

"Any word on goku?" the exasperated baseball player inquired. Gohan shook his head solemnly. Bulma's excitement quickly faded. It didn't last for long.

"He's here!" piccolo shouted. All eyes turned to the sky where an enormous space craft charged towards the earth. The z team stood in anxiety, waiting for the demon from days past to emerge. It flew over the warriors heads, casting them all in shadow. It continued its descent to earth. When landing, the space craft carved a massive crater in the planets face, forever scaring it with frieza's return.

"Now there's no room for mistake," vegeta said, breaking the silence, "we have to keep our energies suppressed so frieza and his men won't detect us, if they do, we are all screwed."

"There's no way we can stand against a force like that!" tien gaped. "He's stronger than I imagined."

"I hate to tell you tien, but this is only the tip of the iceberg." Gohan muttered. The young hybrid was trembling where he stood, unblinking and barely breathing. A large green hand clapped him on the shoulder, reassuring. Gohan swallowed and nodded to his mentor.

"We have to try." Piccolo said in a calm voice. Yamcha blanched, "you aren't suggesting we actually attack him!? Like tien said, we'd all get wiped out!"

Vegeta laughed sadistically, "You really have no choice. Its either die with dignity or die with you tail between your legs. Either way, frieza ia here. There is no going back."

Our beloved hero's made their way through the rocks to reach frieza's ship undetected. Even vegeta was having trouble keeping his power level in check as he used just enough energy to scale the face of a cliff.

Yamcha was bringing up the rear with his head hanging low. As he hopped from one jagged boulder to another, he grew more and more troubled. 'I just got wished back,' he thought, 'and now I have to face frieza.'

"I don't think I can do this…" he mumbled.

"You have to," gohan reassured. "We need you in the battle against frieza. Don't give up yamcha…

As the group reached the top of a cliff, they settled in to listen to friezas orders.

A/N

Is it sad that when I wrote gohan saying that yamcha was needed to fight against frieza I laughed? I mean seriously he would only be good for things like decoy or meat shield…

Also, in response to the guest review of "frieza would not have the petty power level of 13 million, it would be 130 million. Also future gohan base should range between 3 to 4 million" okay, (sorry if this is a bit harsh) are you stupid? Just to prove my point im going to include **all** power levels up to the end of the frieza saga below.

Saiyan Saga:

Raditz vs. Farmer:

Raditz: 1,200  
Farmer: 5

Raditzu vs. Goku & Piccolo:

Raditz: 1,200  
Piccolo (with weighted clothes): 322  
Piccolo (without weighted clothes): 408  
Piccolo - Makankosappo (1st Try): 1,330  
Piccolo - Makankosappo (2nd Try): 1,440  
Goku (with weighted clothes): 334  
Goku (without weighted clothes): 416  
Goku - Kamehameha: 924  
Gohan: 1 to 1,307 (power changes w/emotions)

After The Battle:

Master-Roshi: 139  
Turtle: 0.001  
Krillin: 206  
Tien: 250  
Yamcha: 177  
Piccolo: 329

Z Warriors vs. Saibamen & Nappa:

Saibamen: 1,200  
Yamcha: 1,480  
Chouzu: 610  
Tien: 1,830  
Krillin (pre-battle): 1,083  
Krillin (max): 1,770  
Piccolo (pre-battle): 1,220  
Piccolo (max): 3,500  
Gohan (pre-battle): 981  
Gohan - Masenko: 2,800  
Nappa: 4,000

Goku vs. Vegeta & Nappa:

Goku: 5,000  
Goku (powered up): 8,000  
Goku - Kaioken x1: 12,000  
Goku - Kaioken x2: 16,000  
Goku - Kaioken x3: 24,000  
Goku - Kaioken x4: 32,000  
Nappa: 4,000  
Vegeta: 18,000  
Vegeta Oozaru: 180,000  
Gohan Oozaru: 9,810 - 28,000

Frieza Saga:

Gohan & Krillin vs. Frieza's Thugs:

Gohan: 1,500  
Krillin: 1,500  
Frieza's Thugs: 500

Vegeta vs. Kiwi:

Vegeta: 24,000  
Kiwi: 19,000

Zarbon & Dudoria vs. Namekian Fighters

Zarbon: 23,000  
Dudoria: 21,000  
Namekian Fighters: 3,000

Vegeta vs. Dudoria:

Vegeta: 24,000  
Dudoria: 21,000

Vegeta vs. Zarbon (1st Time):

Vegeta: 24,000  
Zarbon 1st Form: 23,000  
Zarbon 2nd Form: 33,000

Vegeta vs. Zarbon (2nd Time):

Vegeta: 34,000  
Zarbon 1st Form: 23,000  
Zarbon 2nd Form: 33,000

Vegeta, Gohan & Krillin vs. Ginyu Force:

Krillin: "Over 10,000"  
Gohan: "Over 10,000"  
Gohan - Masenko: "Over 20,000"  
Vegeta: "Almost 30,000"  
Guldo: 10,000  
Ricoome: 40,000

Goku vs. Ginyu Force:

Goku: 5,000  
Goku vs. Jeise & Burter: Bursts of 60,000  
Goku - Kaioken x1: 180,000  
Jeise: 50,000  
Burter: 45,000  
Ricoome: 40,000  
Ginyu: 120,000

Goku in Ginyu's Body:

Ginyu in Goku's Body: 23,000  
Jeise: 50,000  
Vegeta: 60,000  
Krillin: 16,500  
Gohan: 17,000

Nail vs. Frieza:

Nail: 42,000  
Frieza: 530,000

Vegeta vs. Frieza (1st Time):

Vegeta: 120,000  
Freeza (Form 1): 530,000  
Freeza (Form 2): 1,000,000

Piccolo vs. Frieza:

Piccolo (merged with Nail): 800,000  
Frieza (Form 2): 1,000,000  
Frieza (Form 3): 2,500,000

Vegeta vs. Frieza (2nd Time):

Vegeta: 300,000  
Freeza (Form 4 - 33%): 4,000,000

Goku vs. Frieza:

Frieza (Form 4 - 33%): 4,000,000  
Frieza (Form 4 - 50%): 6,000,000  
Frieza (Form 4 - 70%): 8,400,000  
Frieza (form 4 - 100%): 12,000,000  
Goku - Base Level: 300,000  
Goku- Kaioken x10: 3,000,000  
Goku - Kaioken x20: 6,000,000  
SSJ Goku: 15,000,000

**Goku's Levels As He Fights Freeza:**

Goku frieza

Kaiokenx10 33%

Kaiokenx20 33% (Short Time), 50% & 70%

Super Saiyan 70% & 100%


End file.
